The beginning of everything
by LouiseNilsson
Summary: "I'm no one you will notice. In school I'm the one who is standing behind everybody, listening, observing but never saying a word. Sure, I have a few friends, but only one I'm trusting on. I'm no one you notice, but he saw me anyway. He broke my shell and came to me. He noticed me." All human. Rated T. Clace. Cassandra Clare owns all the characters!
1. Chapter 1- The squad

Hey everybody! Just wanted to thank you for reading, it means a lot to me. A special thanks for the ones that follows and reviews! I love you guys! Read and enjoy! - Louise

* * *

Chapter 1. The squad

I'm rolling a round in my bed och try to take my remote to my speakers, I'm stretching my arm and I'm finally grabbing the remote. I rolling an another round which wasn't that smart because I fall to the floor with my blanket around me. My blanket and I probably look like an cocoon right now, cozy.

"Someday I will become a beautify butterfly and then everything will be better," I sing to myself while I'm trying to blow away my hair that have fallen into my mouth, yuck.

In my fall I have dropped the remote and if I'm in some way are going to be at Izzy's place in half an hour I need music. Music is honey for the soul.

Through the corner of my eye I see the remote two meters away and I'm trying to reach it with my toes because my arms are tangled with the blanket with the rest of my body, except my feet. I stretch and feel the remote brush my toes but when I to grab it, I shoot it even further away from myself, typical me I sigh for myself.

Instead of trying to get out of the cocoon I spin a round and shoot my bum up in the air and slowly, but safe, I crawl towards the remote.

"Come to mommy little cute remote."

If I'm concentrating myself a lot on the remote then maybe I can make it come to me? Like something from a Harry Potter movie?

"Accio!" Nope, it didn't work.

I crawl a little bit further until I'm so close that I can eat it up, which is kind of my plan. Slowly I bring down my head, open my mouth and bite it et voilá! Now I have the remote! How am I supposed to turn it on? I slowly put it down right under myself and bring my head down towards it. Then, I press the button hard with my nose -I'm surely going to have a mark after this right on my nose but, it's worth it.

The music flows out of the speakers while I'm tearing out my sketchbook, eraser and drawing pencils from my drawer and put it down in my bag. I take out a pair of light-washed jeans and a white tee with the words "It's a metaphor, see" typed across it. I try to brush my birds-nest to hair, but some thing are just impossible so I tie it up in a bun. I grab my bag and walk down the hallway.

"Mom, I'm going to Izzy and I think I will be back at noon tomorrow!" I shout to my mom while I put on my already tied, white, worn out Converse. I actually don't need to bring something to Izzy, I already have a toothbrush, a pyjamas and some clothes but Izzy tend to fall asleep before me and then I want my sketchbook so I have something to do.

"Sure honey. But do not forget your keys because I'm probably at the studio then! God should know that you are spending more time at the Lightwoods then home," my mother stands against the doorframe with a small smile on her lips. I know that I'm never home but I'm well-being in Izzy's big, dark, cozy room, but I still can't manage to stop my feelings of guilt to come out from it's hiding. When I'm not home my mother is all by herself, my father left when I was two with my brother and we haven't heard from them ever since. I don't know why and my mother won't say it. It's always with guilt I leave because even if my mother says that it's okay, that it's good that I have a good friend I know that she doesn't like being alone.

The kitchen clock shows that I have 8 minutes to go before Izzy gets worried because I'm too late, I'm perfect in time. I take my keys from the bowl on the table next to our shoes before I turn around and close the door.

* * *

It takes exactly 7 minutes to go to Izzy's home, if it doesn't comes any cars when you cross the three roads. Today it took 28 and that wasn't because it came any cars, because it didn't. I want through the little park when I saw a sight that I will never forget.

Jace is laying on the path, holding his foot and trying to hide the fact that it hurts. I'm trying to conceal my laughter, because it's a serious situation but I don't succeed.

"Wh-what are yo-you doi-doing?" I try to get out while I'm dying of laughter. If looks could kill I would be the dead for a long time ago.

"I never thought I would ask this but sometime must be the first," he clears his throat, "could you help me?"

"Oh my god, Jace Lightwood is asking me for help! I can die happy now," I get an another murderous eye from Jace, but it's worth it.

"Are you going to help or what?"

"Can you rise?"

"If I could I wouldn't be lying here right now!"

"Cool down. Grab my hands," I grab Jace's hands and a feeling overcome me, a feeling I didn't know existed. It feels like an spark, like a fire that flows through me and to our hands, I look at Jace and see how he grabs my hands even tighter, but it could be because his foot hurts. I try drag him up, but he is too heavy and I can't do it. After a couple of attempts I crouch down and take a deep breath. Maybe I can leave him here? Nobody will be missing him anyway. Maybe Max, but I could buy him a couple of comics instead. Who do I even do this? He has never been nice to me, why should I be nice to him?

"Don't you have any muscles? Pull me up!"

"Well, stop weighing so much!" I mutter angry to him. The atmosphere is so tensed that you could almost touch it. I try to pull him up once again but I really can't, I'm too weak.

"It seems like I can't help you Jace, should I call someone?"

"Serious? You're not to any help at all! Who can't do this? It's so damn annoying that very single time you're asking you for help you have to turn to someone else because you are so fucking useless! How the hell can Izzy stand you? I can't understand why someone would want to befriend you!" That one sting, I know that Izzy is too good for me, but it hurt to hear it. I slowly stand up, take my bag and walk away from Jace.

"Sorry, okay? I didn't meant to make you sad! I take it back, can you help me?" I hear his desperate screams behind me but I don't care. Now it fits to be nice to me, when he gets that I'm the only one hear that could help him! Hot tears slips down my chin and I whip them away and blink to stop them from coming. Who do he think he is?

"Hey! Clary! Serious, could you help me?" Is that regret I hear on his voice? I turn around.

"Can't you just get this in you head: I'm not going to help you, I have no reason to help you! You have never helped me so why should I help you?"

"Just this time, ple.."  
"You can't just take without giving back!" He looks regretful and for once his eyes are not full of hate, but something else. I take some deep breaths and start going to Izzy.

A few meters forward the path takes a turn and hidden behind bushes and trees stands Kaelie, Seelie and Camille, Aline's bitch squad.

Aline is one year older than me, one year younger than Jace. And if Jace is the king over the city then Aline is the girl in this city want to be her except a couple of girls, like me and Izzy and thank god for that.

Aline's dad owns half of this city, he owns a giant company and her mom is a designer, but she just hang out with the other upper-class women.

Aline has almond-shaped brown eyes and black hair that ends above her shoulders. She has the ideal-body and not a gram fat on the body. The fact that she only eats salad can be a reason for that. We can't forget the long legs and her big breasts - Izzy and I think it's an operation, Aline declines it, as expected.

The funniest thing with Aline is her obsession with Jace, she -and everybody else in this city, inclusive me and Izzy because we think they deserve each other- finds that they are perfect for each other. We have the same thoughts there. They are both spoiled,body dysmorphic disordered, caring -or rather selfish-, snobby and obsessed with popularity, they perfect for each other.

Kaelie's biggest dream is to be like Aline and been with the most guys in the world it seems like. Seelie loves gossip, she knows everybody's scandals but she is stupid like a pig. Camille is just mean, there is nothing else you can say about her.

When I walk past them I am greeted by judging eyes and I suddenly want to throw mud all over them.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Kaelie asks me and I'm keep on going. Or course they have been standing behind a tree while they have listened and watched me ignore Jace's call on help.

"No, I'm not going to help him." I barely whisper while I look down and hope that they will stop.

"You should, he is Jace Lightwood, you're just Clary Fray, you should think on what you are doing." Camille snaps against me and I feel my eyes beginning to water.

"Let her be Camille, if she doesn't want to help me she doesn't need to. And see, I'm fine, I can take care of myself." Jace has in some miraculous way succeeded to rise up, but you can see that it hurts and I'm feeling a sting of guilt. Jace looks at Kaelie with disrespect and lays his hand on my hip to give me a hint to start walking again. I think that he feels like he should make it up to me for being so mean.

"You're going home to us, huh? Follow me. Don't look at me in that way, if you're going with me they will leave you alone," okay, he has a point there. Were walking in silence away from the bitches but I can't escape their looks against me. Jace stagger forward but I'm not going to help him. His hand is still on my hip and it feels like I'm going on fire soon, but I complain.

"I'm so sorry," Jace whispers genuine.

"It's okay," I whisper back and he groans and drags his free hand through his hair.

"But it's exactly that, it's not okay. It shouldn't be okay. It's not okay that I'm being a piece full of shit towards you. It's not okay that you thinks it's okay. You should hit me, hate me, spread disgusting rumors about me because I treat you this bad. Not just move on and accept it," he goes quiet again and I don't say anything because I don't know what to say. Yes, it's true, he is a jackass that doesn't care about others, but what am I supposed to say to him? He wouldn't change even if I sad something to him.

"I know what you are thinking, 'he won't change anyway, it's out with him', but please, just say something." I can hear on his voice that he is desperate which makes me wonder for how long he has thought about other people, how he treats them.

"Honestly? I think that even you had stopped being a dick home you would still be your horrible you when you're hanging out with them because you think you have too much too lose."

"What do I have too loose?"

"Your status, which is you right now because you're giving everything you have to it," he doesn't denial it and I don't say anything because we both know that it's true.

When we turning in on his street he says something that makes me forget to breath:

"But if there's a reason to change?" He looks straight at me.

"Like what?" He shakes his head and his cheeks turns slightly pink.

"Never mind."


	2. Chapter 2 - In love?

**VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE ONES WHO HAS READ MY STORY BEFORE:**

**So, hey everyone!**

**I'm a shitty author, don't try to denial it because it's true. Here's why:**

**I've taken away the prolog, which was really shitty.**

**I've used the wrong names.**

**I've had pretty bad spelling mistakes.**

**I've had pretty bad grammar when it comes to everything, especially a and an.**

**So, I'm not going to do that in the future so I have to:**

**Not having super boring chapters, the reason I took away the prolog was because it wasn't good. So I decided to take it away and in the chapters do small explanations that fits with the chapters. **

**The wrong names, it's so awkward it can be. But I have a reason, a bad one, but still. This story is original designed to be an own story, with my characters, not a fan fiction. So, the 2 first chapters and the prolog is original made in Swedish with other names. And as you made have figured out Jace=Nathan, Clary=Vanessa, Izzy=Alyssa. I'm used to the names Nathan, Vanessa and Alyssa and that's why I've written them. I'm so used to them so when I why read through the chapter my mind hasn't noticed them until is to late. Lame excuse, I know but it's a real excuse.**

**And for the grammar and spelling: I must read through the chapters more critical. And learn the vocals…. My goal is when I do the last chapter there won't be any mistakes, at all.**

**That's it and I'm sorry for everything!**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Message to the Swedish people at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 2- In love?

He can't mean? No, he can't.

He has always treated me like I was a leech, he can't feel something for me, right? He can't be in lo.., have feelings for me? Oh my God Clary, seriously, keep your shit together! I don't even dare to think that Jace Lightwood might be in love with me! There is a one in the billion chance that he would be that.

But if he was in love with me, how would I react? Izzy is surely going to be disappointed with me, I've hated this guy since middle-school and Izzy have hated him since he got there! If, notice if, I would start to like Jace in a that way Izzy would so disappointed and I don't think I could handle that. Izzy is far more important than anyone. Chicks before dicks. Inclusive eventual super hot future boyfriends. My cheeks probably looks like tomatoes right now.

And if it turned out that Jace has a thing for me I don't think it would have last. Jace had very likely treated my like shit because he doesn't know how to be nice or he would just wanted go to parties and stick his tongue down my throat all the time and I'm not that kind of girl. I hate parties. And I do not want that kind of relationship.

So if you think about it it wouldn't be that smart to get together with Jace, even if there is a chans that he would be the world's most wonderful boyfriend that buys me chocolate, watch movies with me and loves me even if I get super-fat because he buys me to much candy and ice-cream. It is such a shame that it would never happen…

Wait. Did I just? No, I couldn't have done that. No, no, no. No way. It is not a shame! It's unbelievable nice that it isn't that way! It's a relief to know that I would never be together with Jace, even if he would maybe be a really sweet guy to me. Think about Izzy, think about Izzy.

But not even the thought of Izzy's sad, frustrated, pissed off face can get me to stop dreaming. It's like a drug I can't get enough off.

I look up at Jace, expecting him to look at me. To explain why he said those things, what he meant. But he's watching a girl who is walking past us and smirking towards her. He has dropped his arm around my waist and even though he is limping and sweating, every girl here is undressing him with their eyes and he's enjoying it. He's back to being a player and an asshat again.

* * *

"What the hell took you so long? I thought a car had ran over you, that you had been kidnapped! What if something had happened? You could at least have called me and said that you would be late! And why is Jace with you? What if Aline and her squad had attacked you? I don't even dare to think about it! I called you 23 times, why didn't you answer?" I hadn't even taken a step into to Izzy's and Jace's house before Izzy had began to cross-examining me and it wasn't funny. She looks devastated with red, puffy eyes and trembling lips.

Please put this on my list for how many times I've made someone upset. This is the sixth one, huh? And it's only 11 o'clock.

Jace has in some way succeeded to escape Izzy and is now sitting ion the sofa and resting his foot, guilt is probably written all over me by now. He looks like he would want to record this, but his phone is on the kitchen-table. Good for me.

"Relax Izzy, I hurt my foot while running and asked Clary for help, Clary said no and refused to help me and when she was walking away from me she went into Aline and the squad, without Aline. So I'm guess she just walked into the squad." He made it all seem so safe and sound, like I wasn't close at all to be made into meatballs by the squad. How does he do that? Izzy lets out an sigh.

"She refused to help you, I'm so relived! Honestly, I had second thoughts about you Clary. I actually thought for a second or two that maybe you had helped Jace. I'm sorry for thinking that about you."

"Hey! I'm your brother!" Jace shouts from the sofa, muttering stupid things about Izzy. Izzy flashes him a smirk.

"Only adopted!"

"Oh stop it, you love me! Everybody loves me, even Clary, but she won't admit it!" I open my mouth to answer him, but the only thing I can do is stutter out a no to him, this is awkward. This conversation makes me think about earlier, when we walked home to Izzy and I'm finding myself not being able to answer him.

"Bite me Jace," Isabelle snaps to Jace who doesn't seems to mind being yelled at. I know he's used to it.

"I would never bite you Izzy, yuk. Maybe Clarissa though. She doesn't seems to complain." My cheeks are literally on fire by now. Jace's fires a smug smirk against me. He knows very little about me. But one thing does he know. Put me in an awkward situation and you can't tell the difference between me and a statue, I can't speech at all, for at last a quarter. A reason to why I'm such a good mobbing object, I can't spit back. Of course it's different with Jace, I'm so used to him that I most of the time spit back on him, but then these moments comes. In these moments I'm screwed.

"Well, I should try to take my phone and call Aline so I can ask her why her slaves did not help me. I'm hot when I'm sweaty." Jace sat up and took small steps against his phone, such a sham that no one in this room wants to help him. I maybe would have helped him before he had said those things, because I'm feeling guilty, but this is my way to take revenge on him, and I don't like to help him.

"Clary, I have a question: How the hell did you escape the squad?"

"Jace saved me." Well, if Izzy wasn't surprised before, she was now.

"What? Do not joke about those things! Clary, what happened?"

"Well, I was going away from Jace and saw Kaelie and the others, and as expected Camille started to tell me how bad I am, when Jace came and saved me." Izzy search after signs that will tell her that I'm lying, which I don't. When she understands that she stands like frozen and her eyes are going between me and Jace. She mumbles, shakes her head, smiles and then she shakes her head, like she is having an conversation with herself. I can see from the corner of my eye that Jace is trying to catch my eye and I'm feeling myself starting to blush. instead of looking in his eyes I'm looking at the black, neat sofa instead. It's easier to look at the sofa instead of Jace.

"Should we help her in some way? Do you think something have happened?" I ask carefully, I don't want to make anything worse for Izzy, I want to know what she is thinking. Then Izzy starts laughing, a loud laugh.

"I'm voting on the mental-hospital!" Jace shouts over Izzy's laugh and limps to Izzy and me.

"Me too," I say as a I carefully drape away some hair that has fallen in front of her face and I see that her eyes are so happy, like she was looked into a room with Channing Tatum. I let my hand fall and her hair cover her face. Believe me, it's the best way, I do not want to know what she is thinking.

* * *

Hade det inte varit kul att ha svenska fanfictions också? Som omväxling :)

Review :)


End file.
